


Emergency Call

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Don has a problem.





	Emergency Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicholas_Lucien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicholas_Lucien/gifts).

When Natalie had answered her phone to find a very harried Don on the other end, she'd been surprised, but agreed that she could come over because he swore it was an emergency.

She got there, knocked on the door, and was greeted by Don in a tee shirt and a pair of sweats, looking very worried. He looked up and down the street, then ushered her in.

"Myra and Jenny will be home anytime now," he said. "And I really want to surprise Jenny with the new bedroom furniture she picked out, but I can't figure it out."

He looked so desperate, and a little defensive at being caught out as a softie dad. Natalie swallowed the laughter, and nodded. 

"Get me the instructions, call Grace to get her over here, and we'll get it done. We redid her apartment last month." Natalie set her purse down and rolled her sleeves up. She'd gladly help him do something that would make his daughter, and by extension his wife, happier with him.

It was just too bad she couldn't get Nick over to lend a hand too. She'd just have to tell him all about it later, including all reactions.


End file.
